


The Sweet Taste of Air

by Raven_Silversea



Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Alec Hardison-centric, Buried Alive, Claustrophia, Episode: S04e07 The Grave Danger Job, Lack of Oxygen, Multi, Panic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Silversea/pseuds/Raven_Silversea
Summary: What was going through Hardison's mind during the last few minutes in the coffin
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Series: Whumptober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948642
Kudos: 42





	The Sweet Taste of Air

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: ~~Caged~~ , Buried alive, ~~Collapsed Building~~

The compass digs into Hardison’s palm. He’s not sure if the dark spots in his vision are because of the darkness of the coffin or the lack of oxygen. It’s probably both, and his chest heaves. Don’t breathe. Don’t breathe. Don’t breathe. Tightening his hand over his mouth, he thinks it’s ironic that the solution to a panic attack is to breathe but the solution to a lack of oxygen is to limit your breathing. Quite the catch-22 really. 

The gunfire continues. Tears slide down from the corners of his eyes. The pillow must be soaked by now, and he bites back hysterical laughter. You need that air, Hardison, he reminds himself. You need that air to get back to Parker. And Eliot. And Nate. And Sophie. They’re right above you and any moment now they’ll get you out of here. 

The clanging of the shovel against the lid stopped. Hardison stares up at the coffin lid. _“Cherry wood. With a hidden nook for letters, keepsakes, anything you could want.”_ Darlene’s voice somehow sounds even more smug now that he’s in the coffin. The gunfire stops. He closes his eyes. Please, please, please…

“Hardison? Move to your left!”

That’s Parker’s ‘I’m about to do something dangerous so you better listen to me’ voice. Hardison lunges to the side and curls up as best he could for good measure. Bullets crack through the wood. Sunshine streaks in through the holes in little rays. His hands drops from his mouth, and he gasps in air. 

“Hardison!” 

“Eliot!” He pushes up against the lid as it opens. Eliot and Nate grab him by the shoulders and pull him out. Hardison clings to Eliot, burying his face into his shoulder and just breathing in the familiar mix of spices and sweat. 

Eliot grabs him just as tight. “Don’t you ever do that again, man,” he growls.

Hardison shakes his head and looks over Eliot’s shoulder at Parker who’s standing with her arms crossed and jaw tight. “No,” he says. “Never again.” 

Eliot slaps his back as he pulls away, and Parker furrows her brow and raises her chin. _You better keep that promise._ Hardison smiles. _Message received._

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://ravensilversea.tumblr.com/) and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/Raven_Silversea)


End file.
